The Hateful Shadow
by aitamicchi
Summary: Aku bagimu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah bayangan. Aku tidak membencimu, meskipun aku tahu cintaku tak akan pernah bisa mencapaimu. Tapi Haruka— aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku sebagai hantu untuk selamanya. / MakoHaru. / ch. 2 updated.
1. Chapter 1

❊**)****Prologue.**

Sahabat kecil, siapa yang tidak mau?

.

.

Bayangkan saja, teman mungil dan nyata —bukan sekedar khayalan ataupun hantu— selalu mengekor dibelakangmu, yang dengan lucunya berlari-lari dan membawamu jauh dari kata kesepian.

Apakah ada yang berkenan untuk menolak?

'Hidup untuk bermain, mati pun belum terpikir' sepertinya cocok menggambarkan kehidupan masa kecil anak berumur **tiga tahun** yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Pun yang dirasakan bocah dengan rambut hijau _verde_ yang sedang duduk di hamparan tanah, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sahabat kecilnya yang meloncat-loncat dengan kaki mungilnya— keasyikan.

Makoto Tachibana namanya, yang tanpa berkedip dan dengan mata berbinar berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Haru dibawah sebuah pohon sambil melompat-lompat dan mengayunkan sebatang ranting dalam genggamannya. Sampai kemudian dia tersadar akan adanya seekor kucing kecil bertengger jauh di atas kepala Haru, melongok kebawah dengan bergidik.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali bocah itu beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Haru dan menoel pundaknya lembut. Haru pun menoleh otomatis, menatap bocah itu— sadis. Tapi seperti tidak peduli, Makoto merentangkan satu tangannya, memberi isyarat pada anak berambut biru untuk meminjami ranting pohon itu kepadanya. Haru menatap tangan Makoto satu dua detik dan kemudian kembali memandang wajahnya, memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Pelgi sana," katanya, mengacuhkan Makoto yang merengus dan kembali hanyut dalam kesibukan. Makoto terpagut, kemudian mencolek pundak Haru sekali lagi.

Dan dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Empat kali.

Lim—

Haru dengan kesal menampis tangan Makoto dan melontar pandangan memperingati.

"Aku bantu, Halu." Mungkin merasa lebih tinggi, Makoto menawarkan bantuan padanya. Atau karena sayang?

.

Tangannya yang juga mungil menggapai ranting pohon milik Haru. Namun seperti dugaan, Haru meronta. Makoto juga bersikeras untuk membantu dan terus memegangi ranting itu dengan susah payah namun kemudian jatuh—

Terkejut.

—tersungkur didorong Haru yang memaksanya menjauh pergi.

"A-Aku hanya…" Mata Makoto memerah dan samar berkaca-kaca, "hanya i-ingin memban- HAAAAAA." Dan ledakan tangis pun tak dapat dielakkan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah jatuh terjerambab, Haru tetap bertingkah tuli dan seakan tidak mau tahu.

Mama Makoto dan Mama Haru yang mengikuti dibelakangnya berlari tergesa keluar dari rumah setelah mendengar tangisan Makoto. Dengan terkejut Mama Makoto menggendong anaknya yang menangis sembari mengelus lembut pipinya. Sedangkan Mama Haru yang melihat putranya tetap sibuk mengurusi hal yang lain kemudian menggertaknya.

"Haru! Sudah berapa kali Mama bilang, jangan buat Makoto menangis," marahnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Haru. Haru sendiri hanya terus menatap kebawah dan terdiam, "Haru! Coba _dengerin_ Mama, jangan jadi anak nakal. _Dengerin_!" Mama Haru memukul pantat anaknya itu dengan kesal. Haru yang diberi hukuman seperti itu diumurnya yang masih terhitung jari pun akhirnya—

—menangis.

Malang.

Melihat Haru menangis, Makoto turun dari gendongan Mamanya dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan napas yang masih terisak. Makoto kecil menjulurkan tangan mungilnya dihadapan Haru.

"Maaf ya, Halu".

Dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata, Haru mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan Makoto. Mama Haru tersenyum melihat tingkah Makoto yang bisa dibilang manis. Mengharapkan putranya untuk menjabat tangan anak manis itu, Mama Haru kemudian mengelus kepala belakang anaknya dengan lembut. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, Haru dengan tegas menjabat tangan Makoto—

Atau tidak.

—dan kemudian memelintirnya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Makoto spontan meringis kesakitan dan dengan tangan yang satunya berusaha melepas tangan Haru yang meremasnya erat.

"Aku benci," geram Haru.

"A-AHH Halu. Halu sakit."

Meskipun sedikit terlambat menyadari, Mama Haru kemudian dengan sigap menarik anaknya menjauh. Pun Mama Makoto yang mengelus-elus tangan anaknya dan menggendongnya, lagi.

Kedua wanita itu bersahabat, dan mereka mengharapkan hal yang serupa terjadi pada anaknya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Tapi Haru berkelak, menolak. Mereka tidak pernah akur, bahkan sama sekali. Dapat dikatakan dalam hubungan mereka berdua hanya ada satu sisi yang berusaha mendekat, sedangkan sisi yang lain mencoba menjauh. Begitulah Haru dan Makoto yang sebenarnya. Tidak seperti yang Mama mereka harapkan, tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Sahabat kecil, siapa yang tidak mau?

.

.

.

Haru.

Dia menolak.

* * *

**The Hateful Shadow;**

Free! © KyoAni; Hiroko Utsumi

Rating; Teen

Pairing; MakotoxHaruka

Genre; Romance, Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort, Slight Comedy (sorry not sorry)

Disclaimer; ® ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

**aitamicchi;**

The copyright holder, typically including the right to publish the work;

Do not plagiarize, copy and distribute without my permission;

This is just a work of fiction, I do not own the characters;

Any resemblance of any work is purely coincidental;

Warnings; OOC, typo/s, BL? etc.

.

**Enjoy reading!** tehee. c:

* * *

❊**)****Scene One; Elementary School.**

"Aku berangkat, Ma."

Makoto selesai bersiap dan berjalan menuju sekolah dengan senyum riang bertengger di wajahnya, seperti biasa. Itulah yang membuat orang-orang menyayanginya. Wataknya yang ramah luar dan dalam— menggemaskan. Tapi untuk seorang anak lelaki berumur **delapan tahun** seperti dirinya, perawakan yang dimiliki Makoto terbilang tinggi dan tegap. Tanpa tahu kepribadiannya yang asli, orang akan langsung menganggap bahwa dia pastilah seorang anak yang _cool_. Sedang pada kenyataannya tidak— sama sekali.

Wilayah rumahnya adalah sebuah komplek kecil, dengan gang yang sempit sebagai jalan utama. Kanan dan kiri dipenuhi rumah-rumah lain hampir tanpa cela. Dan, tak ada satupun orang-orang disana yang tidak mengenal seorang Makoto Tachibana. Dengan umur anak ingusan, Makoto sudah menjadi anak yang populer— sekomplek.

Sampai pada sebuah pertigaan dimana sekolah Makoto berada lekat setelah jalan lurus didepannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia berjalan lurus—

Tunggu.

—ia berbelok ke kiri untuk lebih dulu menjemput sahabat karibnya, Haruka Nanase. Rumah Haru tidak begitu jauh dari belokan tadi. Sekitar lima puluh meter, mungkin.

Sesampainya di rumah Haru, Makoto disambut oleh Mamanya dan langsung dipersilakan masuk.

"Maaf ya, Nak. Mama sedang sibuk memasak di dapur untuk sarapan kalian nanti. Temui saja Haru. Seperti biasa, dia masih berendam diatas." Mama Haru menepuk pundak Makoto dengan senyuman dan memintanya untuk naik ke atas menemui Haru. Keduanya sudah sangat dekat, begitu juga Haru dengan Mama Makoto. Layaknya dua keluarga menjadi satu.

"Iya, Ma."

Makoto bergegas untuk menemui Haru yang sedang berada di kamar mandi dengan menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Kalang kabut. Seperti orang yang rindu, lama tak bertemu. Sekilas seperti Makoto 'tidak tahan lagi'. Padahal dia hanya resah —dia masih kecil dan ini perlu ditekankan— takut nantinya terlambat sampai di sekolah.

"Haru," Makoto membuka pintu kamar mandi dan ditemuinya Haru yang masih berendam dengan santainya, "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat." Ucapnya khawatir.

"Sudah pernah aku bilang, kan? Kalau kau sebegitu takutnya terlambat, berangkatlah saja dulu. Tidak usah mampir kesini, tidak perlu." Ucap Haruka dingin, tanpa sebersitpun menatap Makoto yang sudah berdiri persis didepannya.

"Aku hanya disuruh oleh Mamaku. Sebagai anak yang baik, aku harus menuruti. Ayolah, Haru~" Makoto mencebilkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Kalau kau memang berniat mengadu ke Mamamu, dia pasti akan mengerti," dan akhirnya Haruka berakhir menatap Makoto dengan tajam langsung ke mata, "maksudku, kenapa tidak? Aku bukanlah kekasihmu atau semacamnya. Jadi istilah 'antar jemput' itu sama sekali **tidak perlu**." Kata Haru menekankan perkataannya.

Di luar dugaan, Makoto masih saja menatap Haru dengan senyuman. Bahkan sekarang dia menawarkan tangannya kepada Haru, memberi isyarat untuk lekas berganti baju.

"Dan—" tegas Haru sambil berdiri keluar dari _bathtub_ dengan bantuan tangan Makoto, "jangan memanggilku dengan nada _sok_ imut seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

"_Hai, hai'_." Makoto hanya terkikih dan membalas sekenanya. Haru kemudian berjalan untuk mengeringkan rambut dan badannya dengan handuk yang tersampir tidak jauh dari tempat dia sebelumnya berada. "Tapi Haru, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm." Jawab Haru lebih seadanya.

"Celana renang yang kamu pakai ini… celana yang sama dengan yang kemarin, kan?" Tanya Makoto sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, penasaran.

"Tidak".

"Aku yakin ini sama."

"Tidak."

"Tapi celana renang yang kemarin juga hitam bercorak ungu seperti ini." Tegas Makoto, _kekeh_.

"Memang."

"Jadi, kau mengakui kalau celana ini adalah celanamu yang kemarin? Ugh, ini lebih menjijikkan daripada aku." Makoto menggodanya.

Haru menghela napas panjang, sudah pasti menganggap semuanya serius.

"Ini berbeda, bodoh. Tutup mulutmu dan berhentilah bertanya."

.

.

"Apa bedanya?"

Haru tidak bergeming, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Makoto. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya, Haru kemudian berjalan keluar menuju meja makan.

"Haru~ Jawablah pertanyaanku." 

— u — 

Sampai di meja makan, Haru kemudian duduk di tempat yang disukainya. Makoto mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi yang berada disampingnya. Menyadari hal itu Haru kemudian berpindah di sisi yang lain, di tempat yang biasa didudukinya. Benar, hal ini memang terjadi setiap kali mereka makan bersama.

"Aku tidak bau," omel Makoto. Haruka diam tidak peduli. Mama Haru yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum setelah selesai menyajikan semua makanan diatas meja.

"Sudah, sudah. Cepat sarapan. Gawat kalau sampai terlambat nanti." Ujar Mama Haru yang berdiri di belakang Makoto dan mengelus kepalanya. Dan lagi, Haru tidak peduli. Dia mulai mengambil makanan dan menyantapnya lahap.

Makoto berkedip.

"Haru, kenapa kau hanya memakan ikan dan ikan saja. Cobalah sayur ini, enak kok." Dengan lugunya Makoto menganggap itu aneh, dia bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Haru mempunyai _fetish_ terhadap ikan. Sekali dua kali _sih_ tidak masalah, tetapi dari dulu Haruka hanya _doyan_ memakan ikan setiap harinya.

"Kalau tubuhmu kelebihan protein, kau bisa terkena gangguan ginjal tahu."

Haru mendadak tuli, sibuk melahap makanannya.

"Dan itu hanya akan membuatmu buang air kecil secara tidak beraturan. Coba pikir, apa bagusnya ketika kamu sedang asyik berenang kemudian berhenti dengan alasan _kebelet pipis_. Itu tidak keren."

Haru meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Makoto kesal.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, ya. Diamlah, aku sedang makan. Kenapa kau malah membahas air seni, sih."

"Aku hanya—"

"Aku lebih menyukai ikan daripada kau, asal kau tahu saja." Haru beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan pergi—

"Ma, aku berangkat."

—diikuti Makoto yang mengekor dibelakangnya, masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'sahabat kecil' Haruka.

**— to be continued** —

* * *

**A/N;**

Haaai. Aitami disini. o u o /nggaknanya.  
Ini fanfic pertama saya, _gomen_ kalau abal dan gaje.  
Tumben juga Ai bikin fanfic berchapter, semoga nggak PHP ya. /dipaku.

Di chapter pertama ini, mereka masih anak ingusan. Tapi entah deh, kok malah susah?  
Maksudnya, baik Haruka maupun Makoto nggak bisa 'ngapa-ngapain'. #IYKWIM  
_Saking_ nggak ada ide, jadinya cuma sedikit dan inipun garing.

"_A-AHH Halu. Halu sakit."  
__Mungkin merasa lebih tinggi, Makoto menawarkan bantuan padanya. Atau karena sayang?  
__Sekilas seperti Makoto 'tidak tahan lagi'.  
_"_Aku bukanlah kekasihmu atau semacamnya."_

Oke, Ai khilaf. **_GYAAAAA_**. /_nosebleed_ gitu ceritanya.  
Nggak kok, Ai masih inget _rating_. Dan mereka juga masih anak-anak, tolong.

Fanfic ini mungkin selesai di tiga sampai empat chapter. Semakin kesana semakin tua, semakin mengerti apa itu cinta. (/ u \)  
Udah ah terlalu banyak omong, doakan saja Ai dapet ide buat nge-_fluff_ di chapter berikutnya ya. Dan—

—makasih udah baca. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

❊**)****Scene Two; Junior High School.**

"Mako-chaaaaan," teriak seorang bocah berambut _blonde_ dan berbadan pendek— _shota_ lebih tepatnya. Ia berlari menuju Makoto sambil merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya. Makoto yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya pun berbalik badan dan tersenyum.

"Oh Nagi— " ucapannya terpotong ketika Nagisa dengan erat memeluk pinggangnya dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di dada Makoto yang bidang, "—sa. Tumben sekali kau tidak berangkat bersama Rei?"

Nagisa kemudian melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau sendiri? Dimana Haru-chan yang paaaling kau cintai itu? Kau bilang akan terus mengekorinya dan memikirkannya di setiap detik dalam hidupmu, bukan begitu?" Nagisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan _innocent_.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga adalah sahabat yang paaaling dicintainya. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku," Makoto berkacak pinggang dengan bangganya, "dan—" dia menjitak kepala Nagisa pelan, "—jangan panggil dia seperti itu. Aku lagi yang akan kena marah nanti" Makoto mendengus.

Nagisa memijati bagian kepalanya yang dijitak Makoto, "heh, kenapa? Kau sendiri tidak ada masalah dengan aku yang memanggilmu seperti tadi" Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang _ngambek_.

'Aku larang pun kau tidak akan menggubrisku' batin Makoto. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku Mako-chan lagi" Makoto meminta dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak mau! Nama itu cocok denganmu, **Mako-chan**," Nagisa menekankan panggilan Makoto dengan nada seimut mungkin.

'Benarkan,' Makoto _sweatdrop_. "Itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk aku yang _macho_ ini," ujar Makoto.

"Baiklah" Nagisa bergestur seolah dia sedang berpikir keras. "Aha! Mako-chan-kun kalau begitu," Nagisa terkekeh.

.

"Nagisa, kau gila" Makoto memijat-mijat dahinya.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan Mako-chan-kun-san?" Nagisa memberikan pilihan lain dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya memohon persetujuan Makoto dengan kedua matanya yang berkelip-kelip.

.

.

Makoto menghembuskan napas panjang dengan beratnya. "Tapi aku serius penasaran, kenapa Rei tidak berangkat bersamamu?" Tanya Makoto yang memilih untuk mengganti topik setelah tahu kekeraskepalaan bocah didepannya itu.

"Itu dia," Nagisa memasang muka sedih, "dia bilang tidak bisa menjemputku pagi ini. Kau tahu, tindak-tanduk Rei agak berbeda belakangan ini. Dia sedikit— aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Makoto semakin penasaran dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, aneh saja. Dia seperti menghindariku, bahkan dia enggan menatapku ketika kita sedang berbicara. Dan—" Nagisa menatap Makoto lekat, "—apa kau tidak sadar? Rei dan Haru sekarang lebih sering berdua. Itu membuatku sedih" Nagisa memandangi tanah tempat ia berpijak, berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau anggap serius. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mencari suasana baru? Haru pun begitu. Seperti biasa pagi ini aku menjemputnya, tapi Mama Haru berkata bahwa dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal. Kau tahu, manusia itu mudah sekali bosan. Ya, pokoknya begitu. Sudahlah ayo, kita cepat-cepat berangkat agar bisa bertemu mereka berdua di sekolah" Makoto memaksakan senyumnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Nagisa meraih tangan Makoto dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Jangan-jangan mereka—"

"Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam. Ayo!" kemudian Makoto menarik tangan Nagisa. Nagisa kemudian merengek tidak mau seperti anak kecil.

.

Sampai akhirnya mereka melihat gerbang sekolah dan waktu menunjukkan sisa dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hei, Mako-chan Mako-chan," Nagisa menoel-noel pundak Makoto, "sebelum masuk kelas, mau mampir ke taman dulu tidak? Aku tebak Rei masih disana, itukan tempat favoritnya" jelasnya.

"Boleh, mungkin saja Haru juga ada bersamanya."

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang berada di samping sekolah. Dari kejauhan tampak dua sosok yang saling berhadapan dan berbincang. Ya, itu adalah Haruka dan Rei. Nagisa dan Makoto secara otomatis memasang muka gembira dan berjalan mendekati mereka, sampai akhirnya—

"Shush, Mako-chan," Nagisa menarik tangan Makoto dengan maksud membuat langkahnya terhenti, "ayo kita kagetkan mereka," ucap Nagisa yang tersenyum jahil.

"T-Tapi aku tidak terbiasa melakukan hal semacam itu," Makoto —yang juga kemudian berbisik— membelalakkan matanya mendengar rencana Nagisa.

"Tenang saja, kan ada ahlinya disini. Cukup ikuti saja aku, ayo." Nagisa kemudian mengendap-endap dengan Makoto yang berlari-lari kecil mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka kemudian bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar nan rindang yang berada sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Haruka dan Rei sekarang berada. Nagisa kemudian menyampaikan kepada Makoto rencana berikutnya.

"Setelah hitungan ketiga, kau keluar dari sisi kanan dan aku keluar dari sisi kiri kemudian kita kagetkan mereka bersama-sama. Kau siap?" Nagisa meyakinkan Makoto bahwa rencananya itu akan berhasil, Makoto kemudian dengan tegas menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Satu… Dua… Ti—"

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan bersama dengan kesunyian taman yang tidak wajar. Suara Rei beberapa detik yang lalu membuat kedua lelaki dibalik pohon itu berdiri kaku sembari mengatupkan bibirnya erat— terdiam. Hanya jantung mereka yang berdetak lebih kencang bahkan seakan dapat terdengar satu dengan yang lain. Meskipun sakit, tapi keduanya memilih untuk menanti seseorang menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki yang sangat dicintai Nagisa itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Dari tempat Makoto sekarang berada, dia bisa melihat senyum terpatri di wajah Haruka setelah menerima pernyataan cinta Rei, senyum yang tidak pernah sekalipun diperlihatkan kepadanya ketika mereka berdua bersama.

Kedua lelaki yang berada di balik pohon —yang tadinya ingin memberikan kejutan dan malah mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih tidak terduga— berusaha untuk tetap berpijak diatas tanah meski kedua kaki mereka melemah. Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun meski air mata yang ia coba bendung tidak dapat lagi tertahan. Bintang-bintang yang selalu berkilauan di mata bocah itu pun makin lama meredup dan kemudian— mati.

Sedang bocah lelaki satunya yang berumur **lima belas tahun** itu kemudian mengepalkan erat tangannya, juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan kejutan— dia yang tadinya berlari-lari kecil kemudian memutuskan berhenti menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'sahabat kecil' Haruka—

—dan patah hati.

— u —

❊**)****Scene Three; Senior High School part 1.**

Satu tahun berselang setelah kejadian itu. Ya, umur Makoto sekarang menginjak **enam belas tahun**. Dan selama itu juga ia berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan Haruka, bahkan berbicara kepadanya pun tidak. Ketika Mamanya bertanya kenapa dia sudah tidak pernah menjemput Haruka lagi, Makoto hanya menjawab bahwa dia tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah. Dia memfokuskan dirinya terhadap pelajaran dan sekolahnya dengan harapan mendapat prestasi yang tinggi— dan tercapai. Di majalah dinding sekolahnya tertempel daftar siswa-siswa terpopuler saat ini, dan Makoto menduduki peringkat ketiga atas prestasinya. Tentu saja mantan sahabat kecilnya berada di tingkat pertama, dia memang selalu populer— selalu. Sedang peringkat kedua diduduki seseorang bernama Matsuoka Rin, teman terdekat Makoto yang sekarang.

Selain untuk menyita perhatian guru akan semangatnya dalam belajar, tujuan Makoto yang utama adalah untuk membuang Haruka dari pikirannya dengan memfokuskan diri pada bidang yang lain— sebisanya, semampunya. Kelulusan sekolah terjadi tidak lama setelah kejadian di taman yang mematahkan dua hati sekaligus itu. Makoto sendiri tidak berangkat di hari perpisahan, dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Nagisa dan Rei sekarang. Namun meskipun enggan, Makoto sekali lagi berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Haru. Tentu saja, Mama mereka berdua yang memaksa. Lagi pula sekolah mereka yang sekarang memang sekolah ter_favorite_, jadi Makoto pun akhirnya setuju.

"—koto!" Makoto menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya lelaki berambut merah yang mungkin sudah sedari tadi duduk disampingnya itu menggeram dan menampakkan gigi-gigi hiunya yang runcing.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu, Rin?" Makoto memiringkan kepalanya bertanya.

"Sejak dua melon tumbuh di dada Ama-san _sensei_. Hah, aku lelah dengan semua ini." Rin memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah _lebay_," diikuti Makoto yang memukul lengannya pelan.

"Ya habis, setiap pagi yang aku temui hanyalah kau dengan otak kotormu yang melamunkan Har—"

"Jaga mulutmu, Rin. Dan sekali lagi kau mencoba menyebut namanya, aku pecahkan bolamu," ancam Makoto. Mental Rin menciut otomatis, "dan aku tidak sedang memikirkannya, lihat ini, nilai bahasa Inggrisku tidak sempurna." Makoto menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan nilai ujian tengah semester tertera disana. Dia mendapatkan semua nilai sempurna, kecuali bahasa Inggris. Rin hanya merengus mengingat nilainya jauh mendekati batas kelulusan.

"Kepopuleranmu tidak akan terenggut hanya dengan satu nilai tidak sempurna seperti itu. Dan itu sembilan puluh empat Makoto, sembilan puluh empat! Belajarlah untuk bersyukur" Makoto mengangkat bahunya enteng. Terkadang dia heran bagaimana bisa Rin menduduki kepopuleran tingkat dua hanya karena dia handal di segala bidang keolahragaan. Dan betapa bodohnya —pikir Makoto— ketika murid-murid wanita di sekolahnya berteriak kegirangan di saat Rin terpeleset ke dalam kolam renang atau jatuh waktu menggiring bola. Kelakuan _fangirls_ benar-benar di luar akal sehat dan batas kendali, pikir Makoto.

_Ting tong teng tong. Tong teng ting tung._

'Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa, _moving class_ akan dimulai hari ini. Dimohon menyesuaikan dengan jadwal yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, perhatian kepada seluruh siswa, _moving class_ akan dimulai hari ini. Dimohon menyesuaikan dengan jadwal yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya. Terima kasih.'

Makoto mendesau, "hah, menyusahkan saja."

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Ayolah berdiri, kita harus berburu tempat duduk tahu," ajak Rin yang telah berdiri sembari jalan-di-tempat, merasa tergesa. Makoto hanya bisa mengeluh dan menggendong tasnya kemudian berjalan dibelakang Rin. Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika di kelas 1-C yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari kelas mereka, 1-A. Namun di ambang pintu ketika hendak keluar dari kelasnya, Makoto melihat Haruka yang sedang duduk di depan kelas 1-B, sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya. Dengan sigap Makoto pun mencengkeram seragam Rin dan menariknya kembali ke dalam kelas, Rin tersungkur jatuh kebelakang.

"Adududuh, apa-apaan sih kau Makoto!" Rin dengan susahnya berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

"K-Kenapa… K-Kenapa ada Haru di kelas sebelah?! D-Dia kan anak kelas 1-E?!" dengan napas yang tidak teratur, Makoto bertanya.

"Sekarang aku mulai ragu apa benar kau adalah murid terpintar di sekolah ini Makoto," Rin _facepalm_, "ya mungkin saja kan pelajaran pertama Haru ada disana. Apa otakmu menggelinding setiap kali melihat Haru, HA?!" bentak Rin yang mulai khawatir dia tidak bisa mendapat tempat duduk di paling belakang. Makoto pun acuh tak acuh, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sampai di kelas sebelah yang hanya beberapa meter tanpa disadari oleh Haru. Mendadak dia memegangi kedua pundak Rin dan menelan ludah dengan susahnya.

"Ayo, kita putari sekolah ini," pinta Makoto.

"HAAAAA?!"

— u —

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, dan semenjak tadi Rin tidak mengucapkan sepatahkatapun pada Makoto. Wajar saja, dia diajak berlari mengelilingi sekolah setiap pergantian pelajaran hanya untuk menghindari pertemuan Makoto dengan Haru. Perkataan terakhir Rin yang diingat Makoto adalah 'seharusnya kau mengganti namamu menjadi Makoto Tachicken'. Yang benar saja.

Makoto mulai mengepaki barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sampai salah satu temannya berteriak, "Makoto, kau ditunggu Haruka diluar!"

—dan dilihatnya Haru yang bersender di pintu kelasnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

.

Sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Pikirannya penuh dengan segala macam hal-hal aneh seperti _'itu benar Haru yang mencariku? Haruka Nanase kan? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah tadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku keluar lewat jendela untuk menghindarinya?'_ dan lain sebagainya. Akhirnya setelah memasuk-keluarkan tempat pensilnya selama lima menit dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di lantai satu sekolahnya —tidak mungkin baginya untuk melompat keluar jendela— diapun berjalan keluar dan memutuskan untuk menemui Haru.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?" itulah kalimat —ejekan— pertama yang Haru ucapkan setelah tidak berbincang dengan Makoto selama lebih dari satu tahun, "pulang bersamaku."

"_Ano_— kenapa— aku— harus— pulang bersamamu?" Makoto bertanya dengan canggungnya, tidak berani menatap Haruka dan hanya bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak mengharuskan, sih. Tapi mama kita yang meminta. Mereka memintaku untuk pulang bersamamu dan katanya kau diminta mampir dulu ke rumahku," kata Haru santai, "jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang tidak?" Haruka memutar kedua bola matanya. Makoto hanya mengangguk lemah.

Dia merasa— aneh. Keadaan diantara mereka benar-benar canggung, bahkan sunyi senyap. Seakan angin memilih untuk tidak berhembus diantara mereka dan binatang-binatang bersayap berhenti terbang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Makoto berjalan dibelakang Haru, mengekor dibelakangnya. Tentu saja hal ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Dia tidak mungkin lupa bahwa punggung yang ia pandangi sekarang adalah punggung yang sama milik orang yang —masih— ia cintai dulu. Bahkan waktu juga masih terasa berjalan lebih cepat saat mereka bersama—

"_Tadaima_"

—sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa kakinya sudah berpijak di lantai rumah Haru.

"E-Eh? _Tadaima,_" ucap Makoto gagap. Dilihatnya Haru yang langsung berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk tanpa mempedulikannya. Mama Haru keluar dari ruang tengah dan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya! Makoto, lama tidak bertemu. Tinggimu sudah melebihi Mama," ujar Mama Haru yang langsung memeluknya rindu, Makoto tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"Loh, Mama? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Makoto yang kemudian melihat Mamanya keluar menyambutnya.

"Akan Mama jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau masuk dan makan dulu, Mama Haru sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

.

Dan disinilah Makoto bersama tiga orang yang lain, menyantap makan siang di atas meja persegi empat besar. Sesekali Makoto melirik Haru yang sedang makan dengan lahap. 'Uh, ikan lagi' batinnya kemudian.

Setelah selesai makan, Mamanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi satu minggu kedepan akan diadakan reuni di SMA Mama dan Mamamu yang dulu. Juga kami telah bersepakat untuk pergi berlibur setelahnya sehingga Papa Haru dan Papamu serta kedua adikmu akan ikut bersama kami. Tentu saja kami ingin sekali mengajak kalian berdua, tapi sayangnya kalian tidak bisa membolos sekolah begitu saja bukan?" jelas Mama Haru pada Makoto.

"Lihat koper yang ada disana, didalamnya sudah ada baju-bajumu dan peralatan penting lainnya. Karena Haru sudah setuju, mulai hari ini kamu akan menginap di rumah ini bersama dia tentunya. Mama tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah," dengan senyuman _innocent_ Mama Makoto melanjutkan penjelasan Mama Haru.

Makoto melongo. Kemudian tersadar dan—

—tersedak. Dia cepat-cepat berlari mengambil air minum. Mama Haru dan Mama Makoto hanya tertawa usil, sedangkan Haru masih memasang muka _poker face_-nya. Setelah sedikit tenang kemudian Makoto bertanya.

"Apakah kalian memberikan pilihan padaku untuk tidak setuju disini?"

"Tentu saja— tidak. _Toh_ kami sudah akan berangkat sebentar lagi," jawab Mama Makoto masih dengan senyum santainya.

"Maafkan kami Makoto, sebenarnya kami ingin memberitahumu dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi sangat sulit sekali untuk membujuk Haru agar setuju dengan semua ini. Salahkan saja dia, Mama rela" sambung Mama Haru sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Makoto.

'Yang benar saja aku menyalahkan Haru… menatapnya pun aku tak mampu. Dan sekarang aku harus tinggal berdua dengannya?!' batin Makoto yang sekarang menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding, mengasihani nasibnya sendiri.

.

.

Makoto dan Haruka kemudian membantu Papa mereka memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil. Kedua adik Makoto melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dari dalam mobil. Mama Makoto kemudian menurunkan kaca mobil dan berkata, "jaga rumah baik-baik ya Makoto, Haru. Sampai berjumpa satu minggu lagi" ucapnya setengah teriak.

'_Sampai bertemu di surga, Ma'_ batin Makoto yang masih melambaikan tangannya, melepas mereka pergi.

Beginilah akhirnya, kecanggungan kembali terasa setelah mobil lenyap dari pandangan mata. Dan sepertinya, Makoto harus kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'sahabat kecil' Haruka—

—dengan berusaha menjauhkannya dari kata kesepian, dimulai hari ini.

— **to be continued ****—**

**A/N;**

oyz.

jam setengah lima pagi disini _by the way_, dan akhirnya selesai.

entah kenapa di chapter ini Ai suka banget sama karakter Rin dan Mama mereka berdua, hohoho. _/slaps_.

maaf banget pokoknya kalau banyak typo, merem melek nih ngetiknya ;; nggak sempet _full edit_ juga.

kalau dilihat sih, satu chapter lagi kayaknya selesai. yeee.

disini _lack_ banget interaksi makoharu-nya hueee. ;; tapi chapter berikutnya janji bakalan _fluff_ makoharu. o u o

_enjoy reading guys_!1! /tidur.

**p/s;** tolong acuhkan saja bunyi bel sekolahnya. q A q


End file.
